L's Little Sister!
by FlamingVixen661
Summary: L has a little sister he's kept in secret now he brings her along with him after all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**~Ai Pov~  
**  
It was a quiet afternoon almost sunset, I was slowly walking home alone again, I prefer to take my time and go slow, homes not really a good place to be. I watched the sidewalk pass under my small feet and soon found myself along the familiar cracked sidewalk of Orchid street; my street. I looked up as a car drove pass me and pulled into my driveway. '_I've never seen that car before have I?' _ I ran up after the car to my house, reaching the driveway just as the door to the house shut. I walked up the sidewalk to the door and walked inside, I looked around slightly surprised, Oka-san wasn't yelling at me yet. I flinched upon hearing Oka-san start to yell, but it wasn't at me, she was yelling at someone in the kitchen. "What do you want that little bitch for anyway?!" she shouted. I took my shoes off quietly and walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and poked my head around the corner careful not to be seen. I saw 3 men talking with Oka-san. Two of them were wearing suits, one had on a brown suit and the other had on a dark blue one, then there was one who had on a white baggy long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans who was perched up on a chair. "Miss Hanabi-" the man in the brown suit was cut off as Oka-san saw me; I flinched as she spoke to me. "Welcome home little bitch. What did you tell them?!" she shouted as she stood up sharply, I bolted and ran up the stairs to my room as the 2 men in suits held Oka-san down.

I shut my door quickly as I ran to my bed and crawled under it as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast because of the cast on the broken arm that I got from Oka-san a few days ago, the only reason I have a cast on it is because my teacher touched it after noticing how I kept my arm as still as possible during recess I screamed when she touched it and she took me to the hospital. I moved my clothes and stuffed animals around in front of me as best as I could so that my hiding spot wouldn't look like a hiding spot. I stayed as still and as quiet as I possibly could as I heard the door to my room open. I heard the footsteps come closer to my bed and stop, I held my breath as the teddy bear that I had near my face was being pulled away causing me to scream. "I didn't tell anyone anything Oka-san!" I yelled as I shut my eyes tight as I started to cry waiting for her to drag me out from my hiding spot again.

~L Pov~

I looked under the small pale pink twin bed to see my little Ai there, shaking and crying. "I didn't do it Oka-san!" she yelled out. '_What has she done to her..._?' I wanted to pull her out from under the bed and tell her that everything was ok now but my eyes locked onto a bright pink cast on her left arm, it looked new with not too many signatures on it. '_I don't want to hurt her more..._ .' I told myself as I looked at her quietly. "Its ok Ai, I'm not your Oka-san, I'm not going to hurt you" I reassured her as I brushed some of her bangs lightly with my finger tips, she opened one eye to me then the other slowly, looking up at me with dull grey eyes that showed so much fear it tore my heart to see it. "W-Who a-are y-you?" she stuttered looking out from under the bed at me. I smiled warmly at her as I sat down in front of her on the floor, "Come out and I'll tell you" I said smiling at her and holding out my hand, which she just stared at, she stayed under the bed still looking at me and my hand cautiously. "I'll give you a sugar cube." I tried looking at her hopefully. "Will y-you take me to Oka-san?" she asked looking down, I shook my head no at her and she thought for a moment. Then she slowly started to come out from under the bed, her body was so small and fragile looking. '_She needs to see a doctor too._' I made a note to myself to have her seen by one as soon as she gets to her new home, safe.

She sat in front of me for a second before flinching as she heard her 'mother' yell from downstairs, she turned and tried to get back under the bed again quickly, but I softly yet firmly grabbed her and held her to me protectively. She was shocked at the action, '_She's never gotten much affection'_, I concluded as she shook in my embrace. "Shh...It's ok Ai...Nii-sans here" I mumbled into her hair as I cooed to her rocking her back and forth slowly. "N...Nii-san..." she looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile warmly down at her and nod. Her big gray eyes reflected a lot of confusion now mixed in with her fear. "B-but I don't have a Nii-san?" I shook my head no at her, gently brushing my fingers along her soft ebony hair. "Ai, you do. And he's right here to protect you from your Oka-san." I said to her softly, she looked into my eyes on the verge of tears and flung her arms around me, clutching onto my shirt with her tiny hands. "Nii-san" she mumbled burying her face into my chest letting her tears fall. I held her tighter frowning a little when I noticed how easily it was to convince her I was her Nii-san she needs to be careful, I thought silently as I cooed. "It's ok now Ai, we're together now. And you're coming home with me." I told her as I stood up pulling her up into my embrace with me, her small arms wrapped around me as she clung to me tightly.

I held onto her as I walked down the stairs of the house silently holding my sibling in my arms. "Where are you going you little bitch!?" I looked over to Miss Hanabi as Ai held onto me tighter and started shaking again. "You never kept your agreement to keep her safe. She is no longer in your care and you are under arrest for child abuse and negligence." I said as Matsuda walked out with me leaving Mr. Yagami to arrest Miss Hanabi. I held onto Ai as I sat down in the car, she continued to shake as Matsuda started the car. We drove off but Ai held onto me tightly and continued to burry her head into my chest, her shaking subsided some as she felt we were far enough away from the house but not entirely. I storked her hair gently before picking up a sugar cube from a bowl and holding it out to her mouth, "I promised you a sugar cube" I said gently with a smile. She just stared at the cube a moment longer before opening her mouth and sucking the small cube right out my hand causing me to chuckle at her.

We drove into the parking lot of the hotel and I got out with Ai in my arms still, she refused to let me go and I didn't want to let her go either. "Matsuda. Call Kimura." I said as I walked by him and took Ai up to my room. When I got there I sat down with her on the bed and let her cling to me as much as she needed too, with many coos, sways and humming to relax the small child. Slowly she loosened up and looked around the room, her eyes were slightly red from crying. "Ai, I want you to get checked out by a doctor, ok?" I told her as she sat there in my lap, she looked at me and nodded shyly. I sat her down on the bed next to me and got up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a locket. She was fiddling with the blanket on my bed as I walked over and sat down in front of her, her gray eyes scanned my face quickly then noticing that I had a something in my hand she gave it a questing look and I smiled at her "This is for you." I said as I placed it round her neck, she picked it up and looked at it, her fingers ran over the small silver locket engraved with an 'A'. She looked up at me and smiled. "Arigato Nii-san" she said as she held her arms out and hugged me, I smiled as she hugged me tightly her trembling had subsided some more, I noted to myself. We sat on the bed like that as we waited for her doctor to come and check out her medical status.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr. Kimura**

Both you and Ai had sat there for about a half an hour until there was a soft knock at the door; you got up and saw that it was Doctor Kimura at the door. You let him in and he smiled softly in greeting before looking over to the bed at Ai as she sat there playing with her new necklace silently. "Dr. Kimura, this is Ai. She's malnutrition and has a broken arm from what I can tell. I just want you to check her out and see if there's anything else wrong, please." You asked him quietly giving him a quick run-down of the situation, his smile faded quickly as he looked over at Ai with a worried gaze. "Alright" he said with a nod and smiled as he walked over to Ai on the bed,"Hello there, my name is Doctor Kimura, but you can call me Endo if you would like, what's your name little miss?" he asked smiling gently at her; she looked up at him and stayed silent, looking from you to the doctor and back to you. You nodded to her telling her he was a friend and that he wouldn't hurt her; she looked up at him and nodded slowly. "My name's Ai." She whispered as she held her cast down trying to hide it some from him, though it was slightly impossible because the bright neon pink clashed with the dark gray of the bedding. "On it's ok, you don't have to be scared of me, I'm like a big old teddy bear." he told her lightly as he held out a hospital gown for her "If you don't mind I need you to put this on for me and your Nii-chan" he smiled at her gently as she took the gown and hopped off the bed. You lead her to the bathroom door and she stepped in and changed into the gown silently.

**Ai Pov**

You changed into this papery gown that the doctor man had given you and you peaked your head out of the bathroom shyly. "There's the patient!" the doctor cheered to you as you stepped out and rushed over to your nii-chan and stood as close to him as you could. "Its ok Ai, I'm staying here with you" your Nii-chan said as he ruffled your hair affectionately. You looked over to the doctor who was smiling in a chair and motioned for you to come over, you walked over shyly holding onto your Nii-chans shirt as the doctor lifted you up and sat you on the table and started the exam.

**~LATER~**

"That wasn't so bad now was it Ai?" the doctor asked you as he was packing up his bag. You shook your head no and he smiled and pulled out a lollipop for you, you smiled widely before shoving the yummy treat in your mouth eagerly. He smiled at you as he ruffled your hair, causing you to giggle some because he was nice and gentle to you and was friends with your Nii-chan. He packed up and asked to speak with your Nii-chan outside the door, your Nii-chan nodded and you looked at him alittle sadly and jumped onto the bed and under the covers, they smelt like Nii-chan so that made it seem not so bad that your Nii-chan wasn't right there with you.

**L Pov**

"She had taken care of herself very well from what I saw, some bandages and such that I had recleaned for her. She was getting an infection on a gash on her calf I want her to take this once a day" Dr. Kimura said as he handed me some antibiotics, I nodded to him "She is severely underweight, she needs to eat more but don't force too much on her just make sure she has a well balanced diet" he said and then pulled out a planner "I would like to check up on her arm in about a week then we can set up another checkup for her leg if it's still acting up" I nodded in agreement with him and he bowed and left.

I was about to walk in when Light walked by smiling, "Hello Ryuzaki." he said and started to talk to me about some new theories he had on the Kira case. We talked until the door to my room opened and Ai stepped out shyly and clung to my leg after seeing Light. "Nii-chan...ano...can I have something to eat?" she mumbled into my leg, her eyes not leaving Lights figure, who stared down at her with wide eyes. "Brother?"


End file.
